LULLABIES AND ALIBIS
by ravendarkholme23
Summary: "Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis." In which, the Phoenix of District Two was the original Girl on Fire and isn't done settling her score with the Capitol. In which, Cato has to realise sooner, rather than later, that if he plays with a wildfire like Nemesis Blaze, he should expect to get burned. {Hunger Games - Slight AU} {Cato / OC}
1. ZERO

_**ZERO | CAST AND EXTENDED SUMMARY**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Hunger Games._** **I only own my original characters (Nemesis Blaze, Morrigan Blaze, Odysseus Blaze, Florian Ren, Sage Briar and Olympia) and any dialogue or plotlines you don't recognize.**

* * *

 ** _SOPHIE TURNER_** _AS_ _ **NEMESIS BLAZE |**_ _21_ _ **| THE PHOENIX | DISTRICT TWO**_

 ** _"_** _THE GAMES LEAVE YOU BURNING IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF ASHES. AND THEN YOU BLOW AWAY IN THE WIND AND YOU'RE BACK TO WHAT YOU ALWAYS WERE: NOTHING_ _ **"**_

 ** _LENA HEADEY_** _AS_ _ **MORRIGAN BLAZE |**_ _42_ _ **| THE TRAVELER | DISTRICT TWO**_

 ** _"_** _I DON'T EVEN RECOGNISE HER ANYMORE. MY LITTLE GIRL IS NOTHING MORE THAN A HOLLOW SHELL. MY NEMESIS IS GONE BECAUSE OF THEM AND I WILL ALWAYS HATE THE CAPITOL FOR THAT_ _ **"**_

 ** _DAMIEN LEWIS_** _AS_ _ **ODYSSEUS BLAZE |**_ _45_ _ **| THE PROTECTOR | DISTRICT TWO**_

 ** _"_** _SHE WILL FIGHT AND FIGHT UNTIL HER BONES BREAK AND HER KNUCKLES BLEED. AND THEN THE PHOENIX WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES OF MY LITTLE GIRL. BUT SHE'LL NEVER BE THE SAME_ _ **"**_

 ** _CODY CHRISTIAN_** _AS_ _ **FLORIAN REN |**_ _16_ _ **| THE FALLEN | DISTRICT TWELVE**_

 ** _"_** _THE SECOND I GOT CALLED, I KNEW I WAS DEAD. IT'S JUST SOMETHING THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN TO ACCEPT BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT_ _ **"**_

 ** _NATALIA DYER_** _AS_ _ **SAGE BRIAR |**_ _14_ _ **| THE BLIND | DISTRICT TWELVE**_

 ** _"_** _I WANT TO COME HOME. I WANT TO MAKE MY DISTRICT PROUD. MOST OF ALL, I WANT TO BE BLIND TO THE PAIN IN THIS WORLD. I GUESS WE REALLY DON'T EVER GET WHAT WE WANT_ _ **"**_

 ** _LANA PARRILLA_** _AS_ _ **OLYMPIA |**_ _38_ _ **| THE ESCORT FOR DISTRICT TWO**_

 ** _"_** _BRUTE KING AND TENDER WOMAN, INDEED. BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU LET ON. 'QUEEN' WOULD SUIT YOU MUCH BETTER THAN 'WOMAN', DARLING._ _ **"**_

 ** _EMILY ALYN LIND_** _AS **HARLEEN 'HARLEY' TORIELO |** 15 **| THE PRINCESS OF THE CAPITOL**_

 ** _"_** _NEMESIS, YOU'RE THE CLOSEST WE HAVE TO A_ REAL _MOTHER. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US **"**_

 ** _ALYVIA ALYN LIND_** _AS **QUINZEL 'QUINN' TORIELO |** 9 **| THE ANGEL OF THE CAPITOL**_

 ** _"_** _CAN YOU TEACH ME TO DANCE, MOMMY? **"**_

 ** _SAMANTHA WOMACK_** _AS **JULIETTE TORIELO |** 44 **| THE MORPHLING ADDICT**_

 ** _"_** _YOU STOLE MY GIRLS FROM ME, YOU VICTOR BITCH **"**_

 **XXXXX**

 ** _"_** _ARE YOU, ARE YOU_

 _COMING TO THE TREE_

 _WEAR A NECKLACE OF **HOPE**_

 _SIDE BY SIDE WITH ME_

 _STRANGE THINGS DID HAPPEN HERE_

 _NO STRANGER WOULD IT BE_

 _IF WE MET AT MIDNIGHT_

 _IN THE HANGING TREE **"**_

 **XXXXX**

Putting oneself back together proved more difficult than expected, especially compared to how easy it was to fall apart.

Nemesis Blaze had always been a wildfire of a girl with her flaming red hair and her sharp tongue, both of which became more dangerous after she was reaped into the Sixty-Eighth Hunger Games. With her quite reflexes, wits and a hidden ability, Nemesis destroyed the competition, setting a new record by eliminating eleven of the twenty-four other teenagers – three of which were careers – in a way that many, in the Capitol and Districts alike, argued was as humane as possible in an inhumane spectacle.

Her sharp green eyes had taken in every aspect of her competition and she used her secret ability, the talent to see something and then accurately mimic every move another made, she took to using the other Tributes own weapons against them.

But emerging from the Games victorious came with a heavy price.

She graced Panem as the Victor of District Two, putting up a front of pride and elation. But the nights were another story and was when the fiery girl was forced to endure a never-ending fear nightmare. Images of bombs blowing apart bodies, limbs being slashed off and a perfect bullseye, every time, with arrows or knives alike, forced Nemesis to retreat into a silent and cold demeanor, matched only by the chill of the arena of the Sixty-Eighth Games.

The fire that Nemesis Blaze sparked as the Phoenix of District Two had only _just_ been quenched, before it was reignited by the District Twelve Tribute, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire and the co-Victor of the Seventy-Third Hunger Games.

Now the Phoenix was being forced to step-up again as a mentor in the Seventy-Fourth Games, once again forced to go along with the words of President Snow, despite the flames of rebellion burning in her heart, which are only fanned by a forbidden, unlikely connection that Nemesis makes with one of her Tributes.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **New story! I am horrible when it comes to sticking to one story.**

 **This story is a sort of AU, where Katniss and Peeta didn't win the 74th Games but the 73rd.**

 **IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, I'VE ADDED AN EXTRA THREE CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE INTRODUCED INTO THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **(RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, BLOODSHED AND SWEARING)**

 **Review, favorite and follow for this story to continue!**

 **~ Raven**


	2. ONE

_**ONE | DANGEROUS DECISIONS**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Hunger Games._** **I only own my original characters (Nemesis Blaze, Morrigan Blaze, Odysseus Blaze, Florian Ren, Sage Briar and Olympia) and any dialogue or plotlines you don't recognize.**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen often reiterated that she would not become the face of the inevitable rebellion, that she would become no one's pawn; she argued that she would not succumb to cruel threats made by Snow and _especially_ , not the nightmares that ravaged her mind.

But every night, Katniss Everdeen lost that argument with herself and she was often woken by her own screams.

But every night, Nemesis Blaze was there for her, running into Katniss' room in the Victors' Village, red hair flying behind her like a torch.

Nemesis Blaze was the Victor of District Two but had essentially told President Snow where to stick it. Her mother, Morrigan, had been born and raised in District Twelve and although she had met her husband in District Two and her daughter had been born there, Twelve would always be home. So, when Nemesis won the Sixty-Eighth Hunger Games at the tender age of fifteen, she had quickly moved back to her mother's birthplace, desperate to get as far away from Snow and the Capitol.

Nemesis would've run to District Thirteen if she had known it was inhabitable.

"Hush, Katniss," Nemesis ran her long fingers through her brunette friend's hair. Her voice was low and calming, tinged with her own pain at seeing Katniss in such terror. "You're home."

Nemesis herself had been plagued by nightmares for the past six years, in constant fear of her own mind and she knew what toll the Games had on Victors. That was why the kind-hearted, but distant, Victor spent nearly every alternating day at either Katniss or Peeta Mellark's house – to stop their nightmares and comfort them as best she could. Nemesis no longer stayed at the house in the Victors' Village that she shared with her mother and father, especially not at night, when her own demons came creeping from the shadows and tore into her soul with dark talons of memory.

Katniss released a broken sob and clung onto the older woman, relishing in the warmth the redhead radiated. Nemesis had always been a friend to the Everdeen's after her win and move to District Twelve; she had bought them all that Katniss' pride allowed for years and when Katniss was reaped, she had continued to send food and other essentials to Ms Everdeen – Nemesis never called her anything else – and Prim. It was the least that the Blaze girl felt she could do for her best friend's family while Katniss fought to stay alive and Nemesis sat on tenterhooks in the Capitol.

While the Games and nightmares had put a strain on Katniss' other relationships, she knew she could always depend on Nemesis, who held her with the love of a mother and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Peeta had received the same love and affection from the girl he lovingly called his older sister and both he and Katniss agreed that without Nemesis, their return home and Victory Tour would be all the more difficult.

District Twelve had become her home more than District Two ever had been but Nemesis knew that the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games were right around the corner and then she'd be back as a mentor, meeting her Tributes and crying in her room in the Capitol as at least one – or _both_ – of them perished in the Games. Despite her cold exterior, the Blaze girl was quick to care.

Katniss' harsh breathing evened out after a few minutes of Nemesis stroking her hair and cooing to her quietly. The Everdeen girl let out a quiet sigh, shifting in her comfortable slumber and releasing her tight grip on the redhead's hand. A soft voice made Nemesis look up.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Nemesis sighed, choosing to be honest. Primrose Everdeen was old enough not to be lied to.

"No, honey. Katniss is never going to be _okay_ again, not back to how she used to be. But I promise, she will get better." The redhead smiled at Prim, who stood in the doorframe, her nightgown brushing her calves and her feet bare. The little girl's eyes were slightly bloodshot, from her own nightmare and tears and Nemesis' eyes softened, "Come here."

Without a word, Prim slipped into the bed beside her sister and Nemesis moved around the bed to sit beside Prim. It was the twelve-year-old girl's first reaping in the morning and Nemesis knew she absolutely dreaded it, her own fear and Katniss' mingled to create a terror that had awoken Prim for an entire week.

"It's okay," Nemesis smiled and brushed Prim's blonde hair back. "It's your first reaping. They won't pick you, you needn't worry."

Nemesis _knew_ they wouldn't pick Primrose Everdeen. Prim's name _had_ been in the bowl only once until the Blaze girl had stepped in, removing the name in return for her whole-hearted support and mentoring of the Tributes of her own District. Haymitch and the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve knew of her meddling but Prim and her parents did not.

Only Nemesis knew the _true_ repercussions though – if one of the District Two Tributes didn't win, Nemesis' body would be sold to anyone in the Capitol willing to pay and Prim would be purposely chosen to compete in the next Games. But it was worth it and Nemesis would be gone when Prim awoke again, disappearing to catch the train that would take her 'home.'

Prim still had the wild, frightened look in her eyes that Nemesis knew all too well. All Victors shared it, all parents shared it and all children under the age of eighteen shared it.

The green-eyed girl closed her eyes before she sighed and resumed stroking the youngest Everdeen's hair, " _Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_." Prim quietly joined in, her half-lidded eyes fixed on Nemesis as she began to fall into the comfort of sleep. The lullaby had been taught to Nemesis as a child, much like Katniss and she knew that the song was known to comfort people. " _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise._ "

Primrose was asleep by the time Nemesis finished the first verse and silently the elder girl slipped from the room, pausing to whisper, "I love you both. Forgive me."

She slid out the door of the house and headed to her own, quietly shaking off the robe she had over her clothes and grabbing her bag of essentials. Nemesis tried to hide her look of disgust as she left the village and headed for the train she knew was waiting for her. It was _disgusting_ how she needed very little, knowing that the Capitol would provide for her, even as the people of the Districts starved to death.

 **XXXXX**

It was nearly midday when she arrived, the sun already blazing down on District Two. The sun was pureness that contrasted with the gloomy day but few in District Two saw it as such. With the morning air cool and her throat scalded, Nemesis walked with her head held high to the Justice Building.

Despite not living in District Two, the Blaze girl was highly respected and charmed just about everyone she met without any effort but still, every time she knew she was forced to meet President Snow, the girl drank hot coffee to burn her throat.

It was a stupid coping mechanism but Nemesis knew that if her throat hurt, it would take longer to speak and would allow her the time to choke back the angry, hateful words that would ultimately get her killed.

The Justice Building was impressive, much like the rest of District Two but although it was better off than the outlying Districts, Two also was home to laborers in the mining industry. Nemesis' own father, Odysseus, was a blacksmith by trade and they had once struggled to make ends meet. She knew the hardships of others and tried to alleviate them in any way she could with her Victor winnings.

Much of Nemesis' morning was a blur filled with primping and caffeine as she waited for Brutus, Lyme and Enobaria. Lyme and Nemesis were close, closer than Nemesis was to the other two Victors and they relied quite heavily on each other. The older woman shared similar feelings towards the Capitol and was almost exactly the same as Nemesis in terms of cold aloofness.

The yell of 'Nemi!' made Nemesis look up, cringing at the horrid nickname. Brutus was thundering towards her, a smile stretching his lips. Nemesis tolerated Brutus and respected him but she would not go out of her way to save his life. He was one of the Career-types that she hated; bull-headed and vague, with a twisted sense of the word 'glory.'

Many in District Two were like that, unfortunately.

The bald man engulfed Nemesis in his muscled arms, making her gasp for breath, and he stepped away to allow Enobaria to hug the younger girl. Although they weren't _friends_ , per say, all four of the District Two Victors treated each other as close allies and would never turn on any other the others. Enobaria clicked her sharp, gold-plated teeth at Nemesis teasingly and the younger woman rolled her eyes. Lyme and Nemesis nodded at each other in greeting, preferring not to hug.

"Who do we have this year?"

Brutus ran his tongue over his teeth. Nemesis would've known if she was actually _in_ District Two but Brutus wasn't bitter or one to hold a grudge. He really didn't blame the younger girl for trying to live life normally after the Games. They _all_ were, in a way. "Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell."

Nemesis rolled her eyes, "Let me guess: brawn and brains. Respectively." Brutus looked ready to comment on how brawn had helped him win his Games but Nemesis didn't let him speak, instead turning towards Lyme and Enobaria, "Do they have a chance?"

Lyme stayed silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Good." Nemesis nodded her head towards the podium, "I believe they are starting."

They were. The elegantly-dressed Escort was already by the microphone, the people of District Two trickling in to stand in their specific areas. Olympia, the escort, was a much shallower version of Effie (someone that Nemesis actually quite liked) and the Blaze girl had been on the receiving end of many compliments to her 'terrific' number of kills in the Arena. While Effie went for color, Olympia dressed like a dark empress, all daring makeup and dark shades. She was truly beautiful but cruel, in the sense of enjoying the Games far too much for Nemesis' taste.

Olympia stepped up to the microphone and Nemesis' stomach flipped, a sick sense of excitement igniting in her. She despised everything about the 'entertainment' but she would be lying if she said that she didn't appreciate the dedication that nearly everyone of eligible age had for bringing glory to the District.

Nemesis remained perfectly oblivious, even when President Snow's annual announcement came on, babbling about loyalty, rebellion and other nonsense. Her blank face didn't change as Cato Hadley almost tackled people out of the way to volunteer or as Clove Kentwell _literally_ attacked another girl in her bid to become a Tribute.

She was only in District Two for _Prim_.

Along with Lyme, Enobaria and Brutus, Nemesis made her way to the train and gracefully draped herself out along one of the couches, waiting impatiently for the Tributes to say goodbye to their families and get onto the train.

Brutus grunted, "How are we splitting the mentoring?"

Nemesis pursed her lips. Her assigned job was to ensure the District's win but Two's tactic was to make sure that whoever was stronger was trained better, pushed further, to ensure their win of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, although they didn't broadcast this. Seeing the boy, Cato, Nemesis assumed he would win but Clove had a deadly, maniacal quality behind her eyes and a thirst for glory and power that rivalled that of her District partner's.

"I believe Nemesis should mentor them," Lyme supplied, seated comfortably in one of the seats at the table. "She has had the least amount of time with _any_ Tribute."

That was true. After her win, Nemesis had mentored two Tributes and had felt devastated when they had both died. The next year, the Blaze girl had tried to remove all feeling and train the Tributes alongside Brutus but again, they both died. Nemesis had respected the Victor, Annie Cresta, who had pushed through her own insanity to win and had actually met the young woman. Nemesis tried to visit as often as she could, delighted by Annie's company but seeing the Victor of District Four brought to mind the two teenagers she had failed _another_ two Tributes, yet again. Nemesis had given up mentoring completely after that.

But Nemesis didn't voice any of that. Instead, she shrugged, said, "I doubt they'd want _me_ to mentor them," and got up to get herself a glass of scotch. Something told her she would need it.

Before long, Cato and Clove were on the train and they were seated in front of three of the four Victors. They both hid it well but Nemesis could see that both were nervous. The brilliant redhead was back on the couch, almost out of view as she sipped her drink.

The only noise for a few moments was the clinking of the ice in the glass. No one broke the tense silence and Cato and Clove's eyes locked on Nemesis as she finished her drink and got up to grab the bottle of liquor.

Nemesis wagged her finger vaguely around the room, "I will be… _anywhere_ but here."

" _Sit_ ," Lyme commanded, not breaking the stare that was pinned on the Tributes. The older woman pointed at the empty seat beside her and waited patiently. Nemesis set her jaw, green eyes flashing but she did as she was told, walking back over to the table. Enobaria swiped the bottle of scotch from the redhead as she went.

"I have no place here, Lyme," Nemesis hissed.

"Whose fault is that, _traitor_?"

The second Nemesis Blaze looked at Cato Hadley, he felt two-inches-tall and desperately wanted to take the words back. Even Brutus and Enobaria shifted. Nemesis was dangerous, no one could deny that, and evidence dictated that if pushed, the Blaze woman could become the absolute worst enemy he would ever face.

"Oh, dear child, you're young." Nemesis' voice was syrupy – like honey mixed with shards of glass. "Too naïve to know of the _real_ dangers in this world. But let me be abundantly clear: _I am one of them_."

This was certainly not off to a good start. But no one said a word about how Cato should not be smirking at a girl who could copy every aspect of his fighting style and turn it on him. With an angry huff, Nemesis shoved her chair back and swirled from the room.

Nemesis wasn't allowed to _murder_ a Tribute before they made it into the arena and the only way that she could stop herself from punching Cato in his smug face. And then stabbing him repeatedly with the cutlery.

"You _will_ train them," Brutus instructed Nemesis as she made her way to the door. He angled his body in front of Nemesis' path. He was tall and bulky but he wasn't much taller than Nemesis and was dwarfed by Lyme and Cato.

The redhead raised a brow, unimpressed as she crossed her arms securely over her chest. "Age over beauty, Bear?"

" _Yes_ , Firebird."

Lyme leant back in her seat, "Let her go, Brutus, she is not here of her own freewill. But I do believe you should mentor them, Nemesis."

Cato and Clove noticed the way that the redhead's spine locked up and how her fingers drifted to her waist, like she was reaching for a blade at her hip that wasn't there. Nemesis dropped her hand, recognizing it as a reflex to danger and turned around sharply, looking straight at Clove, "Ms Kentwell, how good is your memory?"

The small brunette shrugged wordlessly and Nemesis narrowed her eyes on her. Slim, short – she had muscles on her arms but not enough to heft a spear. Maybe a light blade but Nemesis didn't suggest it, noticing the sharp, assessing quality behind the younger girl's eyes. "Knives, correct?"

Clove nodded slightly and Nemesis turned her eyes on Cato, eyes trailing over his bulging muscles and the feral look in his blue orbs. Nemesis rolled her eyes, "Another swordsman. _Typical_."

The blonde male looked slightly affronted but Nemesis didn't care. She nodded once at Lyme and walked out of the dining cart, her red hair flying out behind her.

Enobaria bared her sharp teeth in a smile, "That went well."

 **XXXXX**

Nemesis did not leave her room the entire ride to the Capitol. It was only a few hours but still, the sentiment was there. She didn't wish to speak to anyone. Neither of the Tributes nor the other Victors disturbed her like she expected them to, so she calmly waited for them to reach the hotel that they would be calling home for the next month of training.

Because Katniss and Peeta lived in the furthest District from the Capitol, they would not be in the Capitol until the next morning and Nemesis would have to remain on the District Two floor of the hotel with only the others for company.

Nemesis was counting down the hours.

The Blaze girl was silent as they made their way into the hotel, silent as she selected a room and silent as she slipped out while the Tributes trained, to do her own personal training. Nemesis was not a woman of many words and she much preferred to let her actions speak for themselves.

The rest of the day was a blur of punches, kicks and well-placed knives in dummies; Nemesis pushed her limits, becoming her own personal best even in the chances of training Cato and Clove. She stood in the middle of the room, a ring of dummies around her.

"How long has she been training for?"

Brutus had appeared stealthily behind Cato. Despite his sheer size, the older man had managed to sneak up silently behind the Tribute, who was standing in the doorway of the training room. Clove had been there too but she had left a few minutes before but Cato had been there for almost an hour, just watching in awe. Nemesis moved like a dancer – twisting and twirling to throw knives that slipped from the tips of her fingers and found perfect marks in the heads and chests of the training dummies around her. Her scarlet braid whipped out behind her head as she moved, eyes closed, body loose and bare feet spinning her around to a rhythm only she could hear. Cato had never seen anyone train like that – like the weapons they wielded were a part of themselves, not just tools.

"About an hour and a half."

"You know," Nemesis piped in, having known that Cato and Clove had been there, still moving like a dancer and throwing her blades, "you could come in and actually train."

Cato gave a huff and walked away, scowling. Nemesis rolled her eyes, moving over to Brutus. "He's a little shit. He won't listen to me."

Brutus shook his head, "He's eighteen-years-old, has trained all his life to be in the Games and then he gets here and finds out he's going to be ordered around by a girl who's shorter than him. Think about how he's feeling."

" _Bullshit_. That's what I'm doing!" The Blaze girl threw her last knife, the _thunk_ loud in the near-silent room as it slid, hilt-deep, into the chest of one of the training dummies. "I don't care about his ego, I care about him winning! And he can't do that if he refuses to be trained. Or if he refuses to respect me as a _Victor_."

Brutus lumbered over to the knife and pulled it out, tossing it in his large hands before handing it back to Nemesis. She was breathing heavily, cheeks red from exhaustion and rage and Brutus vaguely wondered if Nemesis was _attracted_ to the blonde Tribute. He immediately brushed it off. She wouldn't be; Nemesis was passionate but cold.

"Just…give him time. I think he's more scared than he lets on."

"I _know_ he is," Nemesis threw the knife again and then went to retrieve it. "But I can't help him _or_ Clove, if they don't let me."

The male Victor nodded slowly, watching as Nemesis put the knife down and grabbed a sword. Nemesis was in a mood, desperate to ensure District Two's win. She was honestly terrified but hid it with rage as she drove the sword into the stomach of the dummy, pulling it to slash over and over again.

Cato or Clove _had_ to win. District Two _had_ to have itself a Victor.

Prim's life was on the line and so was Nemesis' final sliver of sanity. She couldn't allow herself to become some _common whore_ ( she truly meant no offense to anyone sold by Snow, she adored Finnick) and Nemesis couldn't bear to see such a sweet, innocent child like Prim lose _everything_ in a spectacle like the Games.

So Nemesis needed to get better. And _fast_. She needed to be stronger, faster, smarter – _braver_ – and she knew she could do that if she formed a connection with both of her Tributes.

And then maybe, just maybe, Nemesis would be able to finally start breathing freely again when one of her Tributes came back home.

 **XXXXX**

Clove and Cato were on the couch, cradling mugs. They both felt awkward; Nemesis was sprawled out, upside down on the couch. She found that she was calmer when her head dangled over the edge of the couch and her legs were tossed over the back. It was just another thing that made Nemesis increasingly odd.

The other Victors were seated in front of the Tributes, all in silence, watching the recaps of the Reapings. Nemesis had ignored the ones she found uninteresting but she did catalogue some information for later.

District One had a stern Marvel Sanford and a ditzy, blonde, Glimmer Belcourt. Spears and just about nothing, Nemesis assumed, respectively.

District Five had a sly-faced girl named Finch Crossley. Nemesis figured that Finch would be best with anything to do with plants and survival.

District Eleven had a little girl named Rue Barnett, who reminded Nemesis of Prim and a tall boy named Thresh Morrowson. Thresh seemed big enough to handle just about anything but Nemesis feared for little Rue.

District Twelve was the most interesting to Nemesis. The recap showed the Tributes as young, wide-eyed eyed girl named Sage Briar and a closed-off boy named Florian Ren. Sage looked about fourteen and terrified, gentle and from the merchant section. Florian was from the Seam, Nemesis recognised him as Gale's neighbor and he worked part-time as a butcher for Greasy Sae.

Katniss' face was carefully blank as the camera zoomed in on her and the other Victors but Peeta's face showed how terrified he was. He probably knew Sage. Sage was good with plants, Nemesis was sure of that and she knew that Florian could use knives, given his profession.

But Nemesis knew, just like Katniss did. Probably just as the Tributes themselves knew.

District Twelve's Tributes were going to die.

The redhead bit her lip, tilting her head to the side slightly. Katniss and Peeta's first Tributes were going to perish in the Games and it was going to send them into a tailspin, just like it did for Nemesis.

 _No_ , Nemesis promised herself, there, on the District Two floor. Even if it killed her, Nemesis was going to protect Katniss and Peeta, the teenagers with the hope draining from their eyes. Their Tributes would die, there was no changing that, but Nemesis wasn't going to let them become shallow, empty versions of themselves.

She hadn't had anyone _truly_ there for her and Nemesis was sure as Hell not going to let that happen to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Thank you to** ** _P1Hunger-Games-Lover_** **and** ** _NicoleR85_** **for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

 **Please review, favorite and follow!**

 **~ Raven**


	3. TWO

_**TWO | DARK THOUGHTS**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Hunger Games._** **I only own my original characters and any dialogue or plotlines you don't recognize.** **_Retribution_** **will contain swearing, violence, blood and some references to abuse and suicide.**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** _ **P1Hunger-Games-Lover**_ **AND** ** _NicoleR85_. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

 **[THE FUTURE]**

 _Three adults stood over two graves._

 _Their mother often quoted a book she called a classic; 'it was the best of times, it was the worst of times.' All three siblings could agree that it definitely was one of the worst. It was not the first time that the trio had visited the graveyard, definitely not the last, but it would never get easier._

 _The second-eldest, a tall, broad-shouldered blonde man with striking green eyes, stood between his two sisters. One of the two women was taller than the other, with the same hair and eyes as her brother. The final woman was tall as well and with the same brilliant green eyes but she had hair coloured like strawberries, a mixture of her father's blonde hair and her mother's red._

 _"_ _I still can't believe they're gone," the eldest whispered, tucking her body closer to her brother's, feeling comforted by the weight of his arm draped around her shoulders. She reached out a hand to hold onto her sister's._

 _Her sister held back a sob, squeezing her sister's hand back and their brother hooked his arm around his little sister's shoulders. His fingers swept the strawberry-blonde's hair back, gentle and soothing._

 _The man pressed a kiss to his little sister's temple, something their mother used to do, "We're going to be okay. First year down, many to come. But we need to be strong. Mom named us after the Greek Myths – gods and goddesses. We're going to be okay."_

 _The eldest turned her younger siblings around to face her, "We have each other and that's all that matters. Understood?"_

 _"_ _Understood," the pair answered in unison._

 _The blonde woman was so like the trio's mother, devoted and gentle but with the confidence and dedication needed to ensure that everyone remained safe. It would be hard without their mother and father, they all knew that, but they had each other._

 _"_ _Definitely understood," a new voice called out and the trio turned to face another woman walking towards them. Her blonde hair was cropped short to just below her ears and her blue eyes were bloodshot. She was shorter but older than the others. "You didn't think I'd miss today, did you? The one year anniversary?"_

 _The blonde man snorted quietly, "You forget everything else, Zel." He mellowed, "But we're all glad you're here."_

 _Zel nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around the youngest girl's waist, "I am too."_

 _And then, wordlessly, the four adults clung to each other again, in front of the headstones. And they mourned the woman and man in the grave, the words and image of a bird on fire engraved on one of the stones etching themselves into their minds._

 **XXXXX**

 **[THE PRESENT]**

Nemesis was awoken by a sharp knocking on the door of her room, sending the woman onto the ground with a loud thump. Her nightmares were becoming more vivid now that she was in the Capitol.

Usually, when Nemesis had a nightmare, she would jolt awake, breathing heavily and her fingernails ripping holes into her sheets. But she would always be able to hear breathing from down the hall, either Peeta's or the Everdeen's. Peeta didn't stay at his home in the Victors' Village very often but he did occasionally, just as much for Nemesis' benefit as it was for his.

"Get up, Nemi." _Brutus_. Nemesis almost growled. "You have visitors. Two girls."

The redhead bolted up, wrapping herself in a dressing gown over her tank top and cotton shorts. She hurried out of her room, breezing past Brutus as she made her way into the dining room of the District Two floor. Cato and Clove were seated at the table, their eyes locked onto the two blonde girls sitting in front of them. The girls were giggling, smiling at Olympia and Lyme and picking at the pancakes on their plates.

"Harley!" Nemesis cried. "Quinn!"

The Blaze girl had met the two girls' mother once, briefly, who had explained that she had called her daughters after a woman who appeared in something called 'pop culture' from years ago, long before the rebellion. Nemesis had never understood it properly but Harleen and Quinzel Torielo were the sweetest girls she had ever met – after Prim and Katniss, of course.

"Nemesis!"

Both girls were on their feet in a second, being nudged up by Olympia, who smiled slightly. Harley gripped her younger sister's hand, the fifteen-year-old girl's feet carrying herself and Quinn over to the young woman who was like a mother to them both.

Nemesis dropped to her knees, clutching the little girls to her chest. They smelt like lilies and their skin was soft against the scars lacing her arms. Nemesis had been offered the choice to remove the scarring she received in the Games but she believed that without them, Nemesis would not be the woman she was meant to be. Her scars told a story.

Harley pulled back, her eyes were wise beyond her years and she stared at Nemesis. She was fifteen, she wasn't a child. She was the same age as Nemesis when she won the Games and she was smart – far smarter than Nemesis hoped she did.

Because smart got you killed in the Capitol.

"I missed you, princess," Nemesis smiled lovingly, caressing Harley's hair as she stood up, Quinn on her hip.

Harley smiled back, blue eyes glistening, "I missed you too… _mom_."

"Mommy!" Quinn chirped, pulling lightly on Nemesis' fiery locks. Cato and Clove watched on, wide-eyed, but Lyme only smiled widely. Harley and Quinn, along with her family in District Twelve, was Nemesis' safe haven. "Can you teach me to dance, Mommy?"

Nemesis twirled, the nine-year-old girl shrieking with delight, "Why, of course, my angel. But I must teach Cato and Clove something first."

Quinn pouted but leant forward to whisper loudly, "Clove is very pretty. I want to be as pretty as her one day, mommy."

The green-eyed woman's eyes glittered in amusement, taking in the sight of a slightly-blushing Clove, "I think she's very pretty too, angel. And you're already pretty, in your own unique way and you always will be. Same as Harley will always be pretty too."

Nemesis didn't want to bring it up. The faint violet littering Harley's arms, realising that Quinn didn't have a single mark on her. _Harley was taking the beatings for the both of them_. Nemesis' face hardened, becoming cold with fury, Harley even wincing at her 'mother's' facial expression. Quinn was completely oblivious but Harley knew their 'mom' would be mad but Nemesis was proving to be _absolutely livid_.

Gently, she placed Quinn down, " _Harleen_ , please take Quinzel to my room."

"Yes, mom." Harley took Quinn's hand, "Come on, Quinn. Let's go play in mom's room, I'm sure she has something cool."

The second the pair was gone and unable to hear Nemesis…all Hell broke loose. Nemesis let out a scream, startling the occupants of the room and she slammed her fists into the closest wall, denting the plaster. A selection of knives were impaled into the opposite wall within a matter of moments and Nemesis was breathing heavily, furious, collapsing to her knees.

"Calm, little phoenix," Lyme advised calmly. She was angry too, simply because the children mattered to Nemesis. "She will be punished."

" _Punished_?" Nemesis snarled, getting up to whirl around to Lyme. "I'm going to _kill_ that _bitch_! How _dare_ she hurt her own daughters?"

Lyme tapped her fingers on the table, "Because they are not hers any longer, Nemesis. She has not been their mother for a long time and especially not since they began to call _you_ 'mom.'"

Nemesis bit her lip, eyes narrowed, "So it's _my_ fault?"

"Never. You have given those girls a home."

The Blaze girl let out a huff and dropped into the seat at the head of the table and buried her head in her hands, "Not a good enough one. _Never_ a good enough one. I left them…"

Lyme reached out a pale hand, taking Nemesis'. Nemesis' head snapped up, liquid pooling in her eyes as she desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. "Those girls will feel more love from you in a single day than what they have experienced from Juliette Torielo in their entire lives. So, go, make your _daughters'_ day."

Nemesis closed her eyes for a few moments, breathing through her nose. Her shoulders slumped. "Okay."

 **XXXXX**

"Are we going to live with you now, mommy?"

She had not expected that question. But Quinn was nine now, not an infant and not as innocent as Nemesis wished she'd be. The redhead continued to weave the blonde strands of the little's girl's hair together, "If that's what you want, angel."

Harley looked up from the book that was in her lap, "Of course it is, mom."

"You know it's not healthy for you two to be with me," Nemesis reminded the girls. Sometimes, Nemesis would fly into rages, throwing things and hurting people. Admittedly, that had never happened with either Harley or Quinn with her but the Blaze woman was scared that she would one day fly off the handle, either from anger or a night terror, and do something terrible to the people she loved. That's why there were two deadbolts on the doors of every room she stayed in.

"It's not healthy to stay with _her_ ," Harley spat, blue eyes annoyed. She wasn't annoyed at Nemesis, no, but at her biological mother. To Juliette, the girls were little more than the dirt on her heels. The pretty faces that could sucker people in so she could rob them of their money and get her next fix.

"I know," Nemesis said sadly, feeling guilty over leaving her girls. She had thought they would be safer away from her, away from what she represented.

Nemesis had met Harley and Quinn when she was fourteen, just twelve months before the Games. Harley had been eight and Quinn had been two, just beginning to toddle around. Juliette had been attempting to purchase morphling in large doses from Nemesis' mother, Morrigan, who was a travelling merchant. That had sent up a red flag to Morrigan, who had promptly refused to sell any of the drug to Juliette. Harley and Quinn had looked sickly beneath their bright Capitol garb and Juliette had reeked of alcohol. Nemesis assumed that Harley and Quinn had been missing meals because their mother had been stealing money right out of their mouths to pay for her addiction.

After her win, Nemesis visited as often as she could. She would bring them food and tell stories or sing songs for them and Quinn, who was only three, had never called Nemesis anything other than 'mommy' and Juliette had become just Juliette, the woman they lived with. Nemesis at times felt bad for practically stealing Juliette's daughters from her but her treatment of them made her feel less bad.

"You'll stay here," Nemesis decided and Harley's heart dropped into her stomach. The green-eyed woman continued, "With me. Just until the Games are over. Then you can come with me on the Victory Tour and live with me in District Twelve. Would that be okay?"

Harley smiled widely at the tentative look on her mother's face and Quinn clapped her hands excitedly. They didn't need words to tell her that they loved that idea and Nemesis opened her arms, Harley immediately getting up to join her mother and sister in a hug.

 **XXXXX**

When Nemesis made her way to the training room, Cato and Clove were already there. Cato was skewering a dummy with a machete and Clove was throwing knives at rapid-fire pace – a bullseye every time.

"Impressive, are they not?"

Nemesis didn't jump. "Yes. But 'impressive' only gets you so far in the Games, Lyme." The redhead turned to the blonde, "I can tell you right now that District One will be 'impressive' and 'eye-catching' but I can assure you, they will both die. Cato and Clove need to be more than just impressive, they need to be alluring and deadly."

Enobaria stepped up beside Lyme, smirking, "And you know a little something about that, don't you, firebird?"

"I know just as much about being alluring and deadly as you do about the jugular, Enobaria," Nemesis replied and turned back to watching the training in silence.

The youngest Victor of Two had won her Games by acting like a ditz, stupid to the point of amusement but undeniably beautiful, coming across in training as anything but a threat when, in reality, she had been memorizing the way that everyone fought. She had no part of the Career Pack, preferring to be independent and that had proved everyone's downfall. They had never seen the Phoenix of District Two coming.

Johanna Mason had actually approached Nemesis after her Seventy-First Games win and had thanked her. Nemesis' strategy had ultimately helped shape Johanna's own and she respected Nemesis for not being under Snow's thumb, unlike majority of the other Victors. That was probably why Nemesis, Johanna and Finnick got along so well – they were vicious and strategic but not completely without their humanity.

The knife-throwing Tribute threw another knife, the blade hitting home slightly below the 'heart' of the target.

"Clove, lift your arm an inch," Nemesis suddenly instructed, noticing something slightly off with Clove's throw. Perhaps it was fear, three Victors were watching her, or perhaps she was terrific at knife-throwing without ever having been taught correctly but something wasn't right. "Yes. Now, tilt your wrist forward and throw."

The brunette girl lifted her arm an inch, tilted her wrist and threw the blade. The knife hit the spot right over the dummy's heart, dead-center. Nemesis didn't say anything further, just nodding.

"They have a chance with you training them," Lyme commented.

Nemesis opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by shrieks and something that sounded like a roar. The Blaze woman immediately ran off, searching for the source of the screams only to see Quinn hidden behind a couch, amusement on her face. Brutus was hovering over the couch, stuck, by the looks of it, with a hairband on his head. Fluffy cat ears sprouted from the hairband and Nemesis stopped a snicker.

"Maybe I should stop call you 'bear,'" the redhead teased and Brutus seemed to notice that his 'roar' had called everyone to the living room.

The bald man pulled off the cat ears, "The kid wanted to play…"

"And she pouted and you caved," Nemesis finished, picking Quinn up and balancing her on her hip. "Right?"

"Right, mommy!" Quinn chirped, "Uncle Brutus was _really_ good at being a big cat."

"I'm glad, angel. Come on, let's get you and Harley so lunch." Nemesis frowned, glancing around the living room, "Where is Harley?"

Quinn wiggled out of her mother's hold and jumped over to Clove, taking the girl's hand. "She went to the bathroom, to put cream on, she said."

Nemesis tensed, "How long has she been in there?"

Quinn hummed, "Ten minutes?"

"Clove, can you get Quinn an apple?" Clove nodded, taking Quinn's hand. The younger girl skipped beside her and Nemesis smiled quickly, hurrying down the hall to the bathroom.

"Harley." There was the sound of quiet crying in the bathroom and water running. Nemesis' blood ran cold, immediately thinking the worst and she tried the door. Locked. " _Harleen_ , please open the door."

" _Go away_."

"Never, princess," the Blaze woman tugged on the door handle. "Please, _please_ open the door, Harley." More sobbing, no sound of the door unlocking.

"Cato!" Nemesis yelled and for a few, heart-stopping moments there was no answer. No sound of the tall, broad-shoulder blonde walking towards with his loud, tell-tale footsteps. Nemesis almost burst into tears, resting her forehead against the door.

Cato appeared beside Nemesis, brow furrowed. She barely spoke to him on a good day and he annoyed the crap out of whenever he could, so why was Nemesis yelling for him like her life depended on it?

"Yeah?" Then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Bust that door down." Nemesis drew a circle on the door with her finger, "Aim for here."

No 'hi, how are you?' or 'how's training going?' It was just 'bust that door down' with this woman. But what had he wanted? Cato actually paused at that. What _had_ he wanted, what type of conversation did he want to have with Nemesis Blaze?

Cato didn't protest, didn't even question why he had to hit a specific place on the metal door and gently nudged the Victor aside. The Blaze woman legitimately stopped breathing as Cato kicked the door harshly, his heavy boot making contact.

 _Was it going to even work_? Nemesis started breathing again but not in the way she was supposed to – she began to hyperventilate.

The metal door caved, right where the blonde Tribute kicked it, and created a spot just big enough for someone to hook their hands around and pull. Nemesis did. Her fingers clenched around the metal and she pulled with all her strength, the door sliding half-way into the concealed gap it fit into.

Nemesis didn't even thank Cato, she just shoved through the gap she made and dropped beside the shower. Harley was inside, water running down on her, dressed in a white t-shirt that showed the dark purple splotches lining her back.

And mingled with those dark splotches were thick white lines. _Scars_.

The Blaze woman almost began screaming again, angry beyond belief. Nemesis knew the treatment at home was bad but not bad enough to send Harley into an emotional breakdown. The older woman felt like she was going to throw up. Her little girl, her _daughter_ , hadn't even felt comfortable enough to come to her…but seriously, why should she? All Nemesis had ever done was _leave_ , even the woman herself knew that.

Cato's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the shaking teenager sitting in the base of the shower. And then his eyes widened comically further as Nemesis stripped out of the outer layers of her clothes. She dropped her chiffon, 'Capitol-appropriate' shirt and blazer on the floor, leaving her in her leather pants and a sports bra, and opened the door of the shower. Wordlessly, Nemesis wrapped her arms around Harley, pulling the blonde girl into her lap.

"I'm here, I'm here," the redhead promised, pressing a kiss to Harley's temple. "I'm not leaving you again. I'm here."

The male Tribute tensed as Nemesis met his eyes, not even noticing that he had still been standing in the doorway, staring at the two females until she looked at him. He was startled into action when Nemesis held something up to him. _A razor_. He took it, his calloused fingers brushing against hers and Nemesis shot him a smile so grateful that it made his heart stutter in his chest for a moment. Cato brushed off the feeling and dropped the razor into the basin and left the bathroom, allowing the two females a moment in private.

"Were you going to use it?"

Harley shook her head into Nemesis' shoulder, " _No_! But…" Her pale lips trembled, "…but I was thinking about it."

Nemesis was silent for a moment. "Please don't ever think about it again." She gestured vaguely to the basin, " _That_ is _never_ the answer, princess." The redhead tightened her grip on her daughter, "I don't want you to ever feel like this again, Harleen. You and Quinn are going to live with me and you won't ever need to see that bitch again, understood?"

"Understood," Harley repeated. "But she's our _mom_! That should've counted for something! Not the alcohol. Not the dr—"

She'd said too much, she could tell.

Nemesis swallowed and set her jaw, "She started using again?"

Harley shook her head vehemently, " _She never stopped_. The morphling amounts got more and more and then she'd fly into rages and she'd try to blame us for everything going wrong. Then you came to the Capitol and I got a few things and Quinn and we…"

"Ran away." Nemesis pressed her lips to Harley's temple again, "I love you, princess. I'm going to protect you with everything I have."

"I love you too, mom."

 **XXXXX**

Nemesis smiled gently from the doorway of the room Harley and Quinn shared. Quinn was curled up into her sister's side, Harley stretched out on her stomach. Nemesis laughed quietly and entered the room to brush off the crumbs around Quinn's mouth. She guessed that Clove gave the little blonde more than just an apple.

The Blaze woman sighed. They looked so peaceful, so free from all the shit they'd endured. And Nemesis hated herself for not protecting them from that in the first place. Innocence, in a world like theirs, needed to be maintained.

But sure as Hell, Nemesis was going to give Juliette Torielo a piece of her mind.

Nemesis was frowning when she stepped out of the room, running straight into a large, solid form. She stepped back quickly when the person huffed.

"They asleep?"

The green-eyed woman looked up at Cato, "Yeah. I think Harley's had a hard enough day as it is and Quinn got tired after playing 'Cats and Angels' for hours." Cato hummed and started off down the hall, "Hey, Cato?"

The Tribute stopped turning to look at Nemesis and she took it as a sign to continue, "Thank you. For helping me get to Harley. You didn't have to but you did. So, I wanted to say thank you."

Cato looked contemplative but then his face hardened. His blue eyes were like shards of ice. "Doesn't make us friends, traitor."

"Fine, _douche_." Nemesis rolled her eyes, closed the door of her daughters' room and crossed the hall to her room, "Just don't come crying to me when you're completely unprepared from that Hellhole you're about to be thrown into."

"I'll win."

"You'll win _with help_ ," Nemesis corrected. "You'll only get so far with myself or the other Victors training you, Hadley. And even then, you'll probably have your Career buddies with you." She sneered, "Until you start picking them off. _One by one_."

Cato glared, "Like you did?"

Nemesis scoffed, "I didn't have _any_ allies and I managed to kill three of the five Careers that Games. _You_ won't last long alone."

The Tribute shook his head, "I'm going to win these Games. You'll see."

"Yes," Nemesis agreed, "I will see. I'll see what time – _any time_ – in the Games does to an eighteen-year-old."

Cato shrugged, "You were fifteen when you won the Sixty-Eighth."

"And it completely screwed me up. I'll screw you up too. You won't be able to cope."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Like Hell I don't, Mister Mysterious." Nemesis leant against the wall, making eye contact with Cato in the dark hallway. "You probably have older siblings, boys who wanted to be in the Games and grew up to be Peacekeepers or something similar. You've probably been in the Academy practically since birth, training to be a killing machine. And you think there is no greater _honor_ than winning these Games."

Cato kept silent. Nemesis took that as a signal that she was right, or close enough, "You're pretending to be vicious and cruel to scare the crap out of your opponents but you're just as scared shitless as they are. You're scared to die in that arena. But you're going to kill them and you won't care about their families or their ages or how scared _they_ feel. Pride to the District, my ass."

More silence. Maybe that was enough. She was getting a bit personal. But she had one last thing to say – the one thing that affected Nemesis the most, even after the near-starvation, the mutts and the murder.

Nemesis stepped right in front of Cato, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. Her sharp green eyes met his smoldering blue ones. How could such beautiful eyes belong to such an emotionally-ugly person?

"There is _no_ honor in killing _children_. The sooner you realise that, the sooner you can sleep at night after your win. The nightmares are horrible after the Games, worse after meeting the families of the kids you killed," the redhead scowled, " _Victor_."

And with that, Nemesis Blaze left Cato Hadley speechless, standing alone in the darkened hall of the District Two floor in the Capitol.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is up.**

 **This chapter was very dark and I hope I didn't offend anyone with the mentions of suicide, abuse or substance abuse. None of that is a joking matter and if you ever feel depressed, please talk to a trusted adult.**

 **Cato and Nemesis hate each other so far. That's fun. I added three more characters to this story and included them in the cast and summary chapter. Kudos to anyone who got the DC Comics reference and knows who the girl's are named after but it's really not that difficult.**

 **I'm also getting a real Zuko vibe from Nemesis. Anyone else watch Avatar?**

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **~ Raven**


	4. THREE

_**THREE | INSOMNIAC NIGHTS**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Hunger Games._** **I only own my original characters and any dialogue or plotlines you don't recognize.** **_Retribution_** **will contain swearing, violence, blood and some references to abuse and suicide.**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** _ **P1Hunger-Games-Lover**_ **AND** ** _NicoleR85_** **. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 **[THE PAST]**

 _The Games were not fair to every Tribute. They never were and never would be._

 _Nemesis watched as the boy from District Three struggled to stay warm in the frozen wasteland. He was small and innocent-looking; he would not survive for long, he'd die from exposure or by one of the other Tribute's hands. It was only the first night in the arena and the Tribute from Three was not prepared._

 _The snowfall was heavy and obscured the sight of everyone caught in it. That was why the Tribute didn't see the tall, brown-haired man sneaking towards him. Nemesis did and she did the one thing that she would always regret._

 _She stayed silent._

 _Caves lined the mountain side and Nemesis was perched at the entrance of one, having killed the polar bear mutt that had formerly occupied it. She had no doubt that the fight had been televised to all of Panem as she nursed the deep scratches that the mutt had been gouged into her back with enhanced claws and almost torn her clothes to shreds. Nemesis paused in her collection of snow and pressed a handful to her back, flinching at the pain and intense cold she was assaulted with._

 _The fight had lasted about an hour, filled with Nemesis running and throwing knives. Eventually, a knife had impaled the mutt's eye and it had gone down. Now, the pelt of the mutt sat around her shoulders to keep her warm and the meat, which Nemesis had determined was safe to eat, was roasting over a small flame. As soon as she had won against the mutt, a small tub of cream was sent to her, to stop infection and speed-up the healing process. Once she was done with the snow, Nemesis would lightly coat the inside of the polar bear mutt pelt so that the cream could rest against her bare back as she slept._

 _The Blaze girl watched silently as a Career pounced up behind the small, District Three Tribute. The boy screamed and struggled in the Career's grip, managing to slip free. But his mistake was not getting up quick enough. The Career boy pounced again, smiling with deranged satisfaction, dragging his spear along the smaller boy's ribcage._

 _The boy screamed and Nemesis winced. The District One boy was puncturing holes into the District Three boy, making sure not to hit vital areas and make him suffer for as long as possible. The Career left him to die slowly in the freezing snow and Nemesis made her slow descent to the base of the mountain._

 _He was barely alive when she found him but he still tried to wriggle away, recognizing her as the District Two Tribute._

 _"_ _Hey. Hey!" Nemesis reached out a hand and stroked the boy's hair. "It's okay. I'll make it quick. You won't suffer…you didn't deserve this."_

 _He calmed, laying still and taking shallow breaths. Nemesis stroked his hair again, watching as the boy's blood seeped out of him, staining the pure white snow with red. With a quiet sigh, she slid her blade into the boy's corroded artery. He stiffened, eyes becoming glazed over within a few moments and Nemesis slid his eyes shut, promising, "He'll pay."_

 _And he did. The Career from One was the first but not the last to face Nemesis' viciousness. He was the one that proved how dangerous Nemesis was and how capable she was of winning. The Career's death had been what incited a storm of sponsors, all wanting to support Nemesis Blaze and bring her home._

 _They all wanted to sponsor the fifteen-year-old who had eyes that blazed with fire as she avenged the boy from District Three and turned the Career's tactic back on himself._

 _The girl with the fire to win the Sixty-Eighth Hunger Games._

 _The Phoenix of District Two._

 **XXXXX**

 **[THE PRESENT]**

Cato didn't sleep well that night. Or the next.

Two days later and Nemesis' words kept swirling around his mind but Cato tried not to put too much thought into them. _You're scared to die in that arena. But you're going to kill them and you won't care about their families or their ages or how scared_ they _feel_.

She couldn't be right. What did Nemesis know? Nemesis was his Mentor, yes, but she didn't truly know him. None of the Victors did. And Nemesis was a Victor; she already had the fame, the fortune and she threw it all away.

Nemesis Blaze was a traitor to District Two.

The male tribute shifted, feeling uncomfortable as his stylists poked and prodded at him, fitting him into the gladiator costume he was to wear in the Tribute Parade. He poked at the golden breastplate silently and hefted a brow at the wings extending off his headpiece.

"Very… _Roman_ , Mr Hadley."

Nemesis was leaning against the doorframe. Cato's eyes clung to her form just like the dress she wore did. It was black and floor-length, sleeveless on one side and had a collar looping around her thin neck and a daring slit to her thigh. The redhead's hair was tastefully pinned up in curls, her face only accentuated by red lipstick and black liner around her eyes. The purple bags under her eyes were invisible. Feathers hung from her ears and a silver phoenix dangled from the chain around her neck. Her shoes were satin, red and tastefully decorated with silver gems around the back.

She looked like she was from the Capitol.

The blonde boy's voice caught in his throat and he refused to tell her what he was really thinking. So he didn't. "Can you even walk in that thing?"

"How I wish you were more like Clove. She said I looked nice," Nemesis rolled her eyes and moved her fingers along the split in the dress, lifting it a tiny bit away from her skin, revealing the handle of an elegant silver knife. Cato gulped. "I can do better than _walk_. I can _fight_ in this 'thing.'"

The Blaze woman dropped the dress, smoothing it down to once again cover the knife. How the skin-tight material managed to disguise the shape of the blade was anyone's guess. Nemesis smirked, "Better hurry up, Hadley. Wouldn't want to keep the Capitol waiting."

And then she was gone.

 **XXXXX**

"Katniss!"

The brunette woman snapped her head up, looking away from her gown. It was black, one-shouldered and red near the hem, extending up like dye seeping into the fabric. She had given up with trying to reassure her Tributes, merely telling them to smile and wave.

"Nemesis?" She caught sight of her, "Nemesis!"

Quickly, Nemesis was standing in front of Katniss, holding onto her tightly. The co-Victor of the Seventy-Third Games released a choked sob, gripping onto her best friend with all her strength. Florian Ren and Sage Briar, who had previously been right beside the older woman, stepped back slightly and exchanged tense looks. Nemesis Blaze was a malicious, trained killer from District Two; who was to say that she wasn't going to murder their Mentor right in front of them?

"I'm so sorry I left like that!" Nemesis exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug. "I should've stayed until morning."

Katniss shook her head. "It's okay. I understand but Prim doesn't. You need to explain everything to her."

"I will." The redhead looked around, frowning, "Where's Peeta?"

"He right—"

"Nemesis!"

The female co-Victor let out a quiet laugh, watching as Peeta practically picked Nemesis up in a hug, "—behind you."

Peeta pulled away, seemingly checking over the woman he saw as an older sister. She was older and taller than him but still, Peeta managed to look like an over-bearing father. Nemesis batted the boy's hands away.

"I'm fine, Peeta. Don't fret." He hummed, unconvinced, and Nemesis rolled her eyes, fixing the red bowtie around his neck. The shade matched the bottom of Katniss' dress. "My Tributes are getting fussy. We'll catch up later."

"Promise?" Peeta asked and Nemesis was reminded that Peeta and Katniss _were_ only seventeen-year-olds. _Children_ who had been forced to grow up too soon.

Nemesis pressed a kiss to Peeta's temple, "Of course. I'll even bring my daughters around to your apartment for dinner."

Both Katniss and Peeta brightened, the Everdeen girl asking, "How are Harley and Quinn?"

Nemesis had gushed for hours about her two little girls and had reminded both Victors that Nemesis was extremely kind-hearted, despite being in the Games and returning an almost-entirely different person. She had all the same morals – harm only if you have to and in the least permanent way possible (that had a blurred line for her) – and Nemesis preferred to depend on herself, without the Capitol's help. But she was colder, harsher and more aware of the danger in the world.

Nemesis Blaze was a Victor.

Even her clothes reflected her; Nemesis didn't wear anything over-the-top. Of course, the dress she was currently wearing was a bit risqué but it was still plain-colored and was made entirely from District Eight's fabric, unaltered by chemicals.

Nemesis' smile dropped and Katniss and Peeta immediately knew something was wrong.

"Don't worry. We can talk about it throughout dinner and Harley can get to know your Tributes." The green-eyed woman smiled and nodded politely at Florian and Sage, "You'll be terrific. Don't worry what the Capitol thinks, you'll get sponsors either way."

With another kind smile, Nemesis walked away, back over to Enobaria, Cato and Clove. "Ready?"

Clove forced a smile, nodding but Cato didn't even manage that. He narrowed his eyes, hate almost radiating off him. Nemesis ignored him and looped her arm with Enobaria's, the two women walking off to watch the parade.

 **XXXXX**

Glimmer and Marvel from One were dressed in pink feathers. And Nemesis was genuinely scared.

Cato and Clove stole the show in their gladiator get-up, exuding strength and power.

District Three's tributes were dressed to match technology, their District's specialty. Both wore silver headdresses on their heads that Enobaria snickered at.

Four wasn't altogether too bad. Their blue costumes rippled like waves and starfish pins secured the satin-like fabric to them. Crowns decorated with pearls were on top of their heads that Nemesis couldn't help but admire slightly from afar.

Five and Six were similar. Five were dressed in silver, large circles of mesh surrounding their heads. Their costumes were bright and flashy. The Tributes of Six had crescent-shaped moons curving around their faces.

District Seven's costumes were white and looked to be made out of paper. Enobaria made a joke about Katniss walking past them and setting them alight.

Eight were dressed in layers of pink and blue fabric. Nemesis pitied the Tributes; it was almost if their stylists _wanted_ their Tributes to be without support from the people of the Capitol.

The Tributes from District Nine wore body suits with rows of silver and gold to represent fields of grain and the pair from District Ten wore questionable white and gold cowboy costumes.

Rue and Thresh wore farmer-like costumes, with silver branches as their headpiece. Nemesis' heart clenched at how innocent little Rue looked but she put up a brave front, not looking exceptionally fazed by the people hollering down at her. Thresh looked impassive and powerful.

Sage and Florian were both dressed in fire. Sage wore a grey dress that fell to her knees, the skirt extending out in ruffles. Each ruffle was lightly curved and was the color of an ember in a hearth. Florian was dressed sharply in a grey-colored suit, flames curving up the sleeves of his jacket. There was no streaming fire or rippling sparks like Katniss and Peeta had worn but the effect was still there.

" _Welcome. Welcome_." Snow was on the balcony, overlooking them all. His _high horse_ ; the one thing that made him feel powerful. " _Tributes. We welcome you. We salute...the courage...and your sacrifice. And we wish you...happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor_."

And then the speech was ended, the people were cheering in the stands and the parade was over. Without thinking, Nemesis was making her way to Katniss, rather than to her own Tributes.

"Did you see her?" Nemesis asked quietly and Katniss didn't need to ask what she meant.

"Rue reminds me of…"

" _Prim_."

Haymitch and Effie appeared beside Peeta and they both congratulated Florian and Sage for their performance before embracing Nemesis.

The older District Twelve Victor smiled, "It's so good to see you, Nemesis. And attracting such attention." Nemesis frowned in confusion before Haymitch spun her slightly, "New _flame_? Fake flame?"

Cato was glaring at them, eyes locked on Nemesis.

The redhead flapped her hand a bit, "Don't mind him. He's an idiot."

"An idiot that hasn't looked away from you. At all."

Nemesis rolled her eyes, swishing her hips as she walked away. Haymitch was right; Cato didn't look away from her for a second and his glare had softened into something indistinguishable. The woman winked at Haymitch and threw over her shoulder to the other two Victors, "Don't forget I'm coming over for dinner with the girls!"

She heard a few murmurs of agreement from behind her as she headed back over to her Tributes and Enobaria.

Enobaria bared her teeth, "Fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Yes, I suppose," Nemesis shrugged. "Think I should stop and go back over to District Twelve? I am a _traitor_ , after all."

Cato stopped scowling. Enobaria snapped her teeth playfully. Nemesis smiled smugly and flicked her curls off her face, "Come on. Let's go back to our floor."

 **XXXXX**

Quinn was sprawled out over Nemesis' lap while Harley tried to tame her blonde waves. It wasn't going terrifically, Nemesis had to admit. Harley's hair was shoulder-length and silky, not easy to tame into anything akin to 'dinner appropriate.'

Not that Nemesis asked for that.

She assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Harley was going to be having dinner with a certain boy named Florian Ren. Nemesis adjusted the purple peplum blouse she was wearing and gently nudged Quinn off her lap to smooth out the wrinkles in the girl's dark blue dress. There was a thin layer of lace embroidered with light blue flowers over the top and paired nicely with her light eyes.

"You look gorgeous, princess," Nemesis assured Harley, placing her hands on her eldest daughter's shoulder. The dress she was wearing was strapless and white, with pretty gems sewed into the bodice.

Harleen plucked at the knee-length fabric, "I've… _we've_ never wore anything so beautiful."

Even growing up in the Capitol, the two Torielo girls hadn't had anything excessively nice, mainly because of their mother's addictions. Juliette had always told them that they had more than what most people in the Districts had, which was probably the only life lesson instilled in them that Harley and Quinn were actually thankful for.

Nemesis leant down to place her chin onto her daughter's shoulder, "You will not want for anything anymore. What you want, I can get you."

"Within reason," Harley corrected and Nemesis chuckled, nodding. "Can you help me find some books? They're very old, they were called 'classics' before the rebellion."

The Blaze woman pressed a kiss to Harley's temple, "Whatever the Hell you want." The Victor's eyes flicked to the clock, "Shit! We're late. Angel, please put your shoes on. Princess, just leave your hair down, it looks gorgeous."

Nemesis barely waved goodbye to Lyme and Clove, somehow managed an annoyed glare at Cato and breezed past with her two girls. After the dinner, life on the District Two floor would be…interesting.

 **XXXXX**

Dinner had been nice. Harley had hit it off reasonably well with Sage, kept stuttering around Florian and had succeeded in agreeing to a drinking game with Haymitch as soon as she was old enough to drink. Peeta and Effie had immediately fallen in love with Quinn, completely won over as soon as the nine-year-old complimented Effie's outfit of the night and told Peeta that she loved to paint. Katniss hadn't spoken much to either of the girls, something that the pair didn't mind all too much, preferring to converse with Nemesis.

The two women were now sitting on the couch, speaking in hushed tones. There dinner of lamb stew and dried plums had been lovely and now the women were comfortably reclining on the couch with small mugs of hot chocolate.

"Are you going to ask him?" Nemesis inquired lightly.

Katniss had seen aspects of Primrose in Rue, the little girl from District Eleven, and was hoping that Florian would be willing to protect her as best he could in the arena. Florian had a little sister, Lillian, back in District Twelve and he, himself, had mentioned to Sage that Rue was similar to Lillian in attitude.

Katniss shrugged and took a sip from her mug, "I'm not sure I need to. Something like that…it comes from someone's own decisions. I can't influence him, it's his choice."

Nemesis hummed quietly. "I think he'll do it."

"If you say so," Katniss took another sip. "You've always been a good judge of character."

The Blaze woman rolled her eyes and drank her hot chocolate. It was true – Nemesis was the Victor that picked out the biggest threats of the Games and identified their angle. She had already told Lyme and Brutus that Glimmer would pose little to no threat and would rely on her looks. She didn't think Marvel Sanford was all too bright and he would be humorous.

"I think Cato will win."

Katniss was silent for a moment. Nemesis had just blurted out what she, Peeta and Haymitch were thinking. The silence stretched on for a few more seconds.

"Me too."

"Against Thresh."

Katniss tilted her head, "Yeah?"

Thresh Morrowson was tall, muscled and dangerous. He spoke very little, by the sounds of it, but he seemed protective of little Rue.

"Yeah." Nemesis had put quite a lot of thought into it. After meeting Florian properly, he reminded Nemesis a lot of Peeta. _Too_ gentle. _Too_ selfless. He wouldn't win and if he did the guilt of winning would eat Florian Ren alive. "The final match will be between Thresh and Cato. And Cato will win."

More silence. The only sound Nemesis could hear was her own heartbeat stuttering along quietly in her chest. It wasn't a tense silence, more contemplative.

"You've always been a good judge of character," Katniss finally said. _I don't like him_. _He's dangerous. He'll be a murderer. But we all are_ , was what Katniss meant. "You're probably right."

 _He's the favorite._

Nemesis took a sip from her mug, "Let's not think about it too much."

 _Everyone knows it_.

"Better not to," Katniss agreed, sipping her own cooling mug of hot chocolate and trying not to dwell on the fact that, if Nemesis was right, she would inevitably lose _both_ of her Tributes. Her heart clenched at that but she knew that Nemesis knew what that felt like and would help her cope in any way she could.

They relaxed into the sofa, drawing their long legs up onto the couch. They spoke about anything on their mind, what teenage girls would talk about – boys and clothes and 'the future'. They spoke of the pain Harley was enduring which quickly became children. Marriage. Katniss blushed as Nemesis asked to organize the future wedding between the Everdeen girl and the Mellark boy.

"You'll have children," Nemesis stated firmly. "One will have hair like yours and eyes like Peeta's. And the other will have hair like Peeta and your eyes. I'm going to be the favorite aunt, although I will have to compete with Prim for that title."

Katniss laughed, tipping back her head, "How many children do you think I'm going to have?"

Nemesis smiled but said quite seriously, "Two. And I will be godmother to one and my husband – whoever I might marry – will be godfather. The other, Prim and Haymitch can be godparents of."

"Haymitch!?"

The Blaze woman nodded very seriously, determination shining in her eyes. The brunette rolled her eyes, releasing another laugh and shook the redhead's hand. This was perfect. There were no nightmares, no worries about starving in the winter and Katniss, for once, could be the young woman she truly was. The pair tried to expel their worries and Katniss did for a short time as Peeta walked into the room and Nemesis enthusiastically told him all about his future with Katniss. The co-Victors blushed beet-red and Peeta quickly grabbed an apple and exited the room, leaving the two to their 'girls' night,' mumbling about futures and psychics under his breath.

But as they spoke, both women could already see the ending of the Games, a little niggle in the back of their skulls as they relaxed, sitting in a penthouse in the Capitol and trying to think about _anything_ other than the Games.

It was already almost pre-determined.

 _Cato Hadley. Victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games._

 **XXXXX**

Harley and Quinn were back in their room on the District Two apartment but Nemesis had disappeared onto the roof. Her good mood had evaporated as soon as she had left the presences of her closest friends and had retreated back to the apartment filled with the vicious and the driven.

Every Victor had their vices and smoking was Nemesis'.

Tobacco could still be bought in the dark corners of District Eleven, something that Peacekeepers turned a blind eye to occasionally and Nemesis had actually formed a sort-of friendship with her dealer, who showed her respect and did not cheat her out of her money.

Nemesis took a drag of her cigarette. Tomorrow was the first day of training.

Clove would be throwing knives and Cato would be stabbing things and making a general enemy out of others. Easily, the pair would gain sponsors and even more easily, the two Tributes would gain allies in the District One Tributes. Marvel would not like Cato all too much – two Alpha males competing – but Glimmer would fall all over him. Clove would gain their respect and keep it.

Nemesis puffed out the smoke. Tomorrow was going to be the day where Cato proved his strength and dedication.

The Blaze woman would be charming the Hell out of Capitol citizens and gaining money for gifts for Cato and Clove in the arena. It would be relatively easy too; she would be able to present Cato and Clove as a team, a team who were determined to win and were damn capable of it.

Nemesis took another drag. Tomorrow was going to be the day where Clove proved her finesse and talent.

The Victor of the Sixty-Eighth Hunger Games would be manipulating people into thinking she was kind and loving – that she adored the Capitol and everything the Games stood for. Nemesis would be using her power to gain access to secret files that held information on all of the Tributes.

Nemesis puffed out the mouthful of smoke, forming rings. Tomorrow was the first day of training for the Games.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't turn around. She didn't need to. "I'm fine. And you, Clove?"

Clove wandered over to her Mentor, sitting beside the older woman on the ledge of the roof. There was a force field – no point in jumping – so it was relatively safe to sit close to without falling off the building.

"I'm scared. I didn't think I'd be scared but I am," the fifteen-year-old admitted and for a brief moment, it was Harley sitting beside her. Nemesis blinked and Clove was looking out over the Capitol with a glare that made her look like she was mad at herself for admitting weakness.

"Fear proves you're human."

Nemesis puffed at her cigarette and Clove eyed it, "Can I have a puff?"

The Blaze woman didn't make a comment about Clove's deflection. She didn't believe her – the children of District Two had been raised to believe that fear was weakness. Nemesis' single statement would not change that.

" _Hell no_ ," Nemesis scoffed. "You're _fifteen_. No cigarettes, no alcohol and absolutely _no sex_." Nemesis had already had 'the talk' with Harley, the sentence suspiciously familiar. She didn't really see a point in mothering Clove – _not_ because she thought the girl was going to die – but because Clove had a mother back in District Two.

Clove scrunched up her nose, "Ew."

Nemesis rolled her eyes. Clove was also slightly unhinged, dangerous in the way that would never give her something that she could kill with. Even a cigarette. Nemesis was slightly fearful of the teenager; Clove was so vicious and it was not because she was constantly in a life-or-death situation. Clove would kill if she felt like it, whether or not it was right. The female Tribute was deadly with knives and Nemesis even thought that she could go toe-to-toe with Katniss and win. They were evenly enough matched.

"Go get some sleep," Nemesis instructed, stubbing out her cigarette. The embers flittered off the roof in the slight breeze. The rolled up paper crumpled beneath the force Nemesis pushed onto. She thought it was a reasonably nice analogy to her life. She had been crumpled and damaged since the Games and her fire was blowing away in the wind. "You have a big day tomorrow. Get some rest and kick ass."

 **XXXXX**

Katniss bolted upright, a scream tearing from her throat. And then there was someone running into her room and pushing her hands down so that her jagged nails didn't tear into herself or the person with her.

"Katniss! Kat, you're here! You're safe!"

Nemesis felt bad for lying. She kept her fingers wrapped around Katniss' thin wrists. No Victor was ever safe, never again, not after a win. Especially if that Victor defied the Capitol and sparked a rebellion.

Nemesis had figured that after her own weakness (the cigarettes) that Katniss and Peeta wouldn't be coping the best with the training day either, so she had made her way from the roof to the penthouse floor to keep watch. Like a red-haired, human-shaped watch-dog.

"Hush, sweetie," Nemesis stroked Katniss' hair. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

 _Lies. Lies. Lies._ Guilt ran hot through Nemesis' chest. Katniss, more than anyone, was in danger. She was the Mockingjay; the young woman who was the face of the rebellion, the young woman who could free them all.

And Katniss Everdeen had no idea.

"Nem— _Nemesis_ ," Katniss choked out. Her breathing was ragged, her eyes wide in terror. Nightmares – memories, really – of her Games and the Games that were to come. "I—I…"

Winning meant nothing when the consequences were the sleepless nights and the constant guilt. The red staining their hands that they could never wash off. Nemesis sometimes wondered if it was worth it, coming out of the Games; would it been easier if she had just died?

Nemesis expelled the thought from her mind quickly and hushed the younger woman. She ran her fingers loosely through the Everdeen woman's hair, "I know. I know." Katniss continued to sob. "Do you need Peeta?"

Katniss bit her lip and nodded after a moment. Nemesis was a comfort but Peeta…Katniss _loved_ Peeta, although she had never truly admitted it aloud. Somehow though, Nemesis already knew. The redhead extricated herself from the co-Victor's terrified grasp without a noise of complaint and headed down the hall, her bare feet padding along the cool floor. She knocked on Peeta's door quietly, hoping not to startle him awake.

Peeta opened the door, bleary-eyed after a few moments. His hair was disheveled and there were dark bags under his eyes. "Nemesis?"

"Peeta," Nemesis greeted quietly, like turning up at his door in the middle of the night was normal and she gently grasped his wrist, pulling him along behind her. The Mellark boy didn't argue, merely following after the woman. He trusted her and didn't believe that she would drag him into unknown danger. "Katniss needs you."

Quietly, Peeta slipped into Katniss' room and into her bed, pulling the sobbing girl into his arms. She calmed quite quickly at Peeta's touch. He cooed to her, whispering sweet words under his breath to the girl he loved and soon enough, they both relaxed, drifting off into much-needed sleep. Nemesis smiled lightly, silently wishing that she had someone to love her like that, and the Blaze woman headed into Peeta's room to spend the night.

If Katniss or Peeta needed her, Nemesis would be there. She loved them. They were family. _Always_.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Chapter up. I don't mind this one actually. I think I'm losing the plot a bit and I'm only on the third chapter. Sad :(**

 **I like that this fic isn't a Cato/Tribute!OC as well. Next chapter, Snow will be making an appearance and screwing things up (as per usual). Cato and Nemesis will also become...closer too**

 **If I wrote a Finnick/OC, would anyone read it?**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. The more reviews I get the faster I update!**

 **~ Raven**


	5. FOUR

_**FOUR | CHAOTIC MINDS**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Hunger Games._** **I only own my original characters and any dialogue or plotlines you don't recognize.** **_Retribution_** **will contain swearing, violence, blood and some references to abuse and suicide.**

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** _ **P1Hunger-Games-Lover, MeriemDjez**_ **AND** ** _NicoleR85_** **. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

 **MY FINNICK/OC IS UP AND IS CALLED _TROJAN HORSE._ TO BE HONEST WITH YOU, IT PROBABLY WON'T BE UPDATED UNTIL THE COWS COME HOME OR UNTIL I FINALLY GET MY ACT TOGETHER.**

* * *

 **[THE PRESENT]**

An invitation to dine with President Coriolanus Snow was a death sentence, one that Nemesis knew all too well. And would know once again.

She smoothed out the white fabric of her floor-length dress. It was simple. It was elegant. It was the color of President Snow. A white rose sat beside Nemesis on the dining table, seeming to stare fear into the young woman's very soul.

President Snow wanted something from her.

Nemesis mind blurred with thoughts of what Snow wanted. Not many Victors returned unscathed from a meeting with Snow, least of all the ones that defied him as openly as Nemesis Blaze did. And for the first time since emerging victorious from her Games, Nemesis truly felt afraid – not for herself but for everyone she loved and hoped to protect from the man that was walking towards her at that moment.

If they died, it would be her fault.

She had arrived almost two hours ago and had been instructed to begin her meal. _President Snow would be with her shortly_. As the minutes ticked by, Nemesis' palms began to sweat and her soup tasted like sawdust as she finally managed to choke down the final spoonful.

He made his way to her leisurely, clearly showing his dominance. _He_ had organized the meeting. _He_ unsettled Nemesis. _He_ held all the power in this situation and he knew it. Nemesis could hear every step he took, breath trapped in her throat.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

She hid her fear well and Snow respected the young woman for it; that was however the _only_ thing he respected about her. Nemesis' shaking hands stilled as she stood up and mustered a serene smile, "President Snow."

"My lovely Nemesis," Snow greeted, kissing the back of the redhead's hand. In that moment, Nemesis found the irony of her first name. She truly was Snow's _nemesis_ in his constant craving for power and now she had aligned herself with the Rebellion. "I am so glad that you were able to meet me on such short notice."

Nemesis tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Her voice could have been identified as teasing and playful. She was anything but. "You're the President, sir. Your word is law."

He laughed and the sound chilled the Victor to her very bones. She _despised_ her meetings with Snow and, though few, they always left her with the urge to scrub away a layer of her skin and burn her clothes. She had done that more than once and had received a scolding from her stylist every time.

With no warning, Snow got straight down to business, gesturing for the Blaze woman to sit again. Snow _despised_ Nemesis Blaze almost as much as she despised him and he wanted nothing more than to squash her rebellious flame beneath his thumb. But killing Nemesis would do nothing—the people would riot, her fellow Victors would be out for blood and Katniss Everdeen would be heartbroken—and vengeful—enough to become the Mockingjay.

Nemesis knew this. She did not say a word. She also knew that she meant something to people of Panem – the Capitol's Golden Girl; Panem's _Phoenix_ – and she knew that Snow did not doubt the love that everyone had for Nemesis. Her position was similar to Finnick's—they were both beloved and highly desired.

"I quite liked the show that Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark put on." The President started on his entrée, a purple-colored soup that was delivered by a brunette Avox. Nemesis thanked the man as he took her already-empty bowl away, something Snow did not do. "And I would like _you_ to do something similar."

Nemesis raised a brow and stayed silent. Snow had liked how Katniss and Peeta had drawn more attention to the _Games_ , not how their love had allowed them to survive and inspire people. The President continued.

"Convince the people of Panem that you are in love with Cato Hadley."

The genetically-engineered rose's scent became more potent. The cloying smell was overwhelming, sending Nemesis into a dizzy spell.

"W—what?" Nemesis spluttered. She had not expected this. Her breath came in fast, short gasps and she could've sworn, in that moment, that Snow had three heads. He might as well have had – his suggestion was insane enough. "Why in _Hell_ would you want me to do that?"

Snow placed down his spoon, "I think Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark are enough proof of how much the Capitol loves a good love story. You'll be a _back-up_ plan, if you will, if Miss Everdeen refuses to cooperate."

"And me and _Cato_? Why him?" Nemesis scoffed, "What? I have to convince Panem that I love him for no damn reason?"

"Yes, you and Mr Hadley. The Tribute and his Mentor…the star-crossed lovers of District Two. Oh, how the citizens will weep when you make Mr Hadley fall in love with you. His only wish to get back to you will motivate him to win the Games." Snow smiled, "I gave Miss Everdeen a similar task and I told her this too: aim higher in case you fall short…convince _me_." He wiped at his lips with his napkin as Nemesis sat still, spine locked in place. "I do not wish to threaten you."

"But you will, if necessary," Nemesis inferred. "You'll sell me—my body—to the highest bidder. Without hesitation."

"Yes." Snow didn't seem disturbed by the thought. "And, of course, if you… _decline_ this simple request, I will have no choice but to finally meet your parents."

Nemesis glared hotly, hands clenched into fists. Threatening her was one thing, threatening everyone she loved was another. That was the single thing that Nemesis would not stand for—she was a murderer and seductress but when it came to her family, she was at her most pure. " _Stay away from them_."

Snow continued, unfazed, "Your parents, Lyme, Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen and her mother, little Prim, Peeta Mellark and his family, your _daughters_ …"

The Blaze woman knocked her chair over with an animalistic snarl, lunging over the table to get to Snow. The President didn't move – didn't have to – as the Peacekeepers that he entered with grabbed her in an iron grip. One sent a hard punch across Nemesis' face, dazing the young woman enough to control her as best they could. They jammed her back onto her chair and held her there, even as she struggled.

Their fear of Snow was _not_ outmatched by their fear of Nemesis.

Nemesis was a trained murderer, while Snow was an unhinged egomaniac. There was no contest, especially when there were an assortment of knives beside her plate, just there, ready to be used in a moment of unhindered rage.

"Such a temper," Snow tutted, a cold smile tugging at his lips. " _Prove_ to me that you will do anything to save your family. I orchestrated the death of Mr Abernathy and Mr Odair's families, I am not above orchestrated the death of yours."

"Something tells me you're not above much," Nemesis' eyes unfocused, voice dull.

She barely felt the sting of her cheek from the hard punch, or the slap at her comment. She didn't even feel the Peacekeepers grab her and drag her to her feet before they released her to stand on her own, supported by unsteady legs. Snow got up and moving away from the table, having accomplished what he wished.

Nemesis Blaze's flame was beginning to fizzle out.

Before he left, Snow smiled another slimy smile. "Mr Hadley is devoted to the Capitol and the thought of winning these Games. He will be difficult to sway. _If_ you fail your task, your family will be killed. _By his hand_."

The Blaze woman's legs collapsed beneath her and her hand shot out to catch herself on a chair. Snow said _if_ with the inflection of _when_.

 _When_ she failed; not _if_ , _when_. And Cato Hadley would be the one to land the final blow – her parents, her friends— _God_! Her darling Harley and Quinn. The tears came hard and fast, burning a trail down her cheeks. She hadn't cried outside of the comforts of her own room since she won the Games but they fell in rivers down her creamy cheeks.

The threats had not been rare. Not at all. But this…this was the _first time_ that Nemesis felt that Snow _truly_ meant his words. He was reacting to the threat of the impending rebellion – the one that Nemesis had helped start. Now she knew that Snow wanted her to pay and he was hoping that it would be with her life. And her heart.

When Nemesis looked up from the marble floor, Snow and his guards were long gone, leaving the broken girl behind to her own torment.

 **XXXXX**

"Where were you?" Cato demanded as soon as Nemesis stepped out of the elevator and into the District Two apartment.

It was already nighttime; Nemesis had retreated to a bar for a few hours after her meeting with Coriolanus Snow. Her eyes were still unfocused, air still not having properly returned to her lungs and her hands were shaking like fragile leaves in a strong wind. Nemesis felt as if she was being chipped apart by a hurricane.

Snow wanted to break Nemesis. He was succeeding.

Although distant at times, Nemesis loved too easily. The President assumed that if Nemesis tried to make Cato fall in love with her, she would only succeed in falling in love with him herself. Snow's vision was that after his win, Cato would have everything at his disposal—fame, money, _women_ —and that Nemesis would become one of many. When Cato emerged from the Games victorious, it would be just another weakness of Nemesis Blaze at the Capitol's disposal. And Nemesis had quite a lot of weaknesses, ones that Snow was more than willing to exploit to destroy the Blaze woman.

"Hmm?" Nemesis hummed distractedly, cocking her head to the side. The Tribute paused as he noticed the tear-tracks staining Nemesis' cheeks and the glazed look in his Mentor's eyes. "Did you say something?"

Cato swallowed, saying slightly softer, "Where were you?"

"Dining."

"Are you _drunk_?" Cato's anger flared up again, taking in the way Nemesis moved and how she was slurring her answers. Had Nemesis been _drinking_ while she should have been overseeing his and Clove's training?

"Hmm?" Nemesis repeated, staggering over to the couch. She wasn't drunk. She was heartbroken. There was difference. "I'm sorry, repeat that?"

The male Tribute dropped down in front of Nemesis and gripped her shoulders. His palms were calloused from years of using a sword and they rubbed along the bare skin left exposed by Nemesis' halter-neck dress. The sensation ignited a shiver down Nemesis' spine and in her alcohol-fueled haze she began to realise exactly how _gorgeous_ Cato was. His skin was golden, as was his hair and his eyes were like shards of ice. He was muscular and strong and his sharp features looked as if they were carved from marble.

Those icy eyes locked on Nemesis' green ones, shaking her lightly to get her to concentrate, "Are. You. Drunk?"

Nemesis kept her eyes fixed on Cato for a long moment before she burst into tears. Maybe not _drunk_ but she was a bit tipsy. She was completely unfiltered – thinking and feeling without limitation. Cato froze, unsure of what to do. She cried for a few moments before she stopped and released a few sobs, scrubbing at her face. And then the mask slipped back into place and she recovered quickly, as if her tears had never fallen, shoving the Hadley man away from her.

Nemesis stalked to the bar. "I. Will. Be. Soon."

She poured and downed a glass of scotch before Cato had the good sense to get up and take the bottle from her. They were both silent for a few moments, the Victor swirling the ice around in the glass to clink against the sides. She slammed the glass down with a snarl, surprising Cato and causing him to lock his eyes onto her.

The Blaze woman tilted her head at him, letting her strands of cherry-red strands to cascade down her back. Cato briefly wondered if Nemesis would be as hardened or as beautiful as she was had she been born in another District.

"Have you ever been forced to do something you know you'll regret," Nemesis questioned, a slight bite to her words that Cato didn't understand, "but you'd do it anyway because it's right? Not for yourself but for the lives of others?"

The blonde opened his mouth to answer but before he could, he felt something warm and soft pressing against the length of his body. And then there was a mouth on his, lips insistent and tasting slightly of scotch. He froze for only a second before he responded him a way he didn't think he would.

Cato kissed Nemesis back.

It was delightful feeling and addictive too. Cato's hands slid up into Nemesis' hair, gripping onto the long, crimson strands and Nemesis' hands curled into the collar of his shirt. It wasn't right – the pair, kissing in the Capitol, right before Cato was thrown into the Games. It wasn't right but _God_ , Cato couldn't think beyond that moment. He hadn't known that all his pent-up rage and tension would evaporate the second he was locked in an embrace with Nemesis and could feel her lips and hands on him.

Nemesis' lips moved smoothly against Cato's, her tongue lightly probing at his bottom lip and he allowed her access, her tongue sweeping in to dance with his. One of his hands slid down to her waist, fisting into the white material. Nemesis was just as dominant as he was, twirling them around so that Cato was forced onto one of the chairs lining the bar. Even though Nemesis was tall, Cato was a good deal taller and now they were level in height.

They continued to kiss, lips meshed together and hands searching. Fingers danced over skin and left trails of fire in their wake. Somehow, Cato's shirt was tossed off along the way, Nemesis' long nails scratching down his bare chest. He let out a quiet moan under his breath at the sensation and Nemesis jumped back like she was burned, almost as if she had finally realised what she was doing.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, breathing hard, before she straightened her back and smoothed down her knotted hair. Nemesis' breathing evened out and she looked completely unperturbed as she reopened her eyes.

The blank look settled firmly on her face and she became cold and professional, "I'm sorry, Mr Hadley. That was entirely wrong of me."

It hadn't felt like that. It hadn't been right, per se, but kissing Nemesis Blaze certainly didn't feel _wrong_. Cato didn't voice that. He was finding that he had been doing that a lot around Nemesis – not speaking his true thoughts and instead filtering them. Nemesis Blaze's mere presence made his mind fuzzy

"Right."

Nemesis tossed Cato his shirt and stalked from the room, calling back, "I suggest that we act as if this never happened. Good night, Mr Hadley."

"Right…"

 **XXXXX**

True to her word, Nemesis acted as if their _moment_ had never happened.

But Cato didn't find it as easy. Every moment, awake or sleeping, he was thinking of her. How she smelt like strawberries and wood-smoke and how her skin was deliciously supple under his hands. How her lips felt on his and how they tasted. How her nails made shivers erupt down his spine. Nemesis had left a phantom touch – an imprint – on Cato Hadley, one that he wanted desperately to forget about.

Nemesis Blaze, in a matter of moments, had become an obsession.

He refused to fool around with anyone – not wanting to risk his concentration in the Games, especially during the group training – but when Glimmer, the blonde from District One, flirted with him, he didn't mind all too much.

 _At first_.

But before long, whenever the girl twirled her hair or bit her lip, attempting to seduce him, Cato was imagining twirling his own fingers through crimson-colored locks and biting into Nemesis' lip and neck and— _she_ was in every of his waking moments and not all of his fantasies were entirely innocent.

Whether it was because he was a hormonal teenager or the fact that he found Nemesis entirely alluring, he didn't know. She exuded a confidence, a powerfulness, which Cato had not had the pleasure of experiencing with anyone before. Not many people stood up to the hulking blonde but Nemesis challenged him and Cato couldn't get enough of his fiery Mentor. But even Cato admitted to himself that he thought of her far too often for it to be normal. Even Clove picked up on it that night at dinner, when they recounted their day of training and Nemesis excused herself to tuck her daughters into bed.

Cato's eyes followed Nemesis as she swirled from the room and Clove's sharp eyes watched him. "What happened between you two?"

"What?" The male Tribute snapped his head up, "What do you mean?"

Clove hefted her brows, "You haven't looked away from her once tonight and she _refuses_ to look at you. So, did something happen?"

"You wouldn't understand." Clove had become somewhat like a little sister to Cato during their time in the Capitol. They had known of each other back in District Two but they'd never been close.

"Try me." Cato shook his head, keeping his lips pressed into a firm line. Clove scoffed, "I'll just ask Nem myself. She'll tell me."

" _No_!" Cato exclaimed before quieting. "Don't…don't ask Nemesis. It's nothing, just something I need to act like never happened."

Clove's dark eyes widened, "Did you two _do it_?" She scrunched up her face, " _Ew_. I never thought Nem would go for _you_."

The male Tribute slapped a hand over Clove's mouth. "Shut up! We didn't 'do it.' Idiot. We just—"

The dark-haired girl tossed off Cato's hand, looking disgusted. "Locked lips? Made-out? Smooched? Swapped spit? _Tongued_?"

Cato slapped his hand back over his female counterpart's mouth and closed his eyes. Now he knew how Nemesis felt when her daughters spewed information. She called it 'word vomit' and it had happened more than once in the Torielo girl's stay with them.

Cato was cringing as she near-begged, " _Please_ shut up. She wants to act like it never happened and that's what I'm going to do."

The Kentwell girl snickered and gestured behind Cato. He immediately turned to look and his eyes stayed locked on Nemesis' form as she wandered into the dining room to speak to Lyme. Cato's shoulder relaxed, his eyes glazing over as they followed every move Nemesis made.

Clove scoffed, "Yeah, you're doing a _great_ job of that."

 **XXXXX**

"I'd like to train both of the Tributes."

Lyme glanced up from her novel. Nemesis looked determined. "Why?"

The redhead placed her hands on her hips, "One of them _needs_ to win. I think I know who will but I _need_ to be sure."

The older Victor wasn't stupid. She knew the risks of failure on a Victor's part and she knew that Snow was not above threats. Lyme feared for Nemesis, worried that the girl had agreed to things she couldn't support. The older Victor also knew, though, that not all deals with the President were actually _agreed_ to and were instead coerced or forced.

The book snapped shut. "And what do you plan to do to ensure a District Two Tribute wins?"

Nemesis furrowed her brow, "Anything I need to."

"Will you teach them your technique? Will you sell out the weaknesses of the other Tributes?" Lyme wasn't asking to be vindictive and cruel but instead to be _one-hundred percent_ sure. "That includes the Tributes of District Twelve."

A beat of silence. Nemesis headed to the bar and poured herself a glass. Alcoholism seemed to be making an appearance in Nemesis' life much to her chagrin. Was she willing to hurt Katniss and Peeta? But she would be saving their lives, despite them not knowing that.

She downed the amber liquid. " _Yes_."

Lyme nodded once, "If you believe it will allow one of them to win then you may."

"I do," Nemesis stated assertively. Cato was the favorite to win and clearly one of the most skilled in terms of weapons and strength but Nemesis would not write Clove off. Clove was easily very capable of killing a number of Tributes.

"I'll speak to Brutus. You can start privately training them tomorrow."

Nemesis didn't say another word and swept from the room after giving the older woman a curt nod. She didn't even glance at Clove and Cato, who she could feel were looking at her. Cato's fiery gaze had been searing into her ever since their 'moment' in the kitchen and it was distracting, especially when Nemesis was trying her hardest to forget _and_ find an alternative to please Snow without breaking Cato's (and her own) heart.

 **XXXXX**

"I…I don't know what to say," Peeta stuttered out.

"What could you _possibly_ say that would give me the ability to time travel? At least then, I could go back in time and never go to that meeting with Snow. Or at least, never get _drunk_."

"Uh…" Peeta blinked a few times before repeating, "I don't know what to say…"

Peeta and Nemesis were stretched out over Peeta's bed, gazing at the painting on the ceiling. Since arriving in the Capitol, Peeta had devoted all his spare time to decorating the room with paint. The painting was of the sky in District Twelve at night and Nemesis was grateful that Peeta had not painted images of dead Tributes like he usually did. Nemesis, although without an artistic bone in her body, had helped out – she had handed paint brushes to her friend and had cracked jokes about how there was more paint on him than on the ceiling.

In retaliation, Peeta had _accidently_ dropped a bucket of paint on her head and the redhead was left with hair so dark blue that it looked black. It had been a nightmare to wash out.

The Blaze woman had gone to the one person she knew would evaluate both sides of Nemesis' problem without complaint. She knew that if she went to Katniss, Katniss would go for the self-preservation option, even if that meant destroying Cato. Nemesis knew that the younger woman felt no love for the man who could kill her Tributes.

"I didn't think you would," Nemesis admitted with a sigh. "I just knew that you would listen without flying off the handle like Kat. I just needed to unload everything in my head before it _exploded_."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "But you and _Cato_."

Nemesis had also told her close friend about the kisses she shared with Cato and his jaw had dropped open so quickly she was scared it was simply going to fall through the floor. The Blaze woman rolled her eyes, reaching out to flick Peeta on the forehead.

"Head in the game, Baker Boy," Nemesis teased. "I regret what I did. I would prefer his hatred rather than his interest; at least he wouldn't be in as much danger."

"I don't know," the Mellark boy smirked, gazing up at the taller woman. "Cato seemed interested in you _before_ you kissed him. He didn't stop staring at you at the Tribute Parade."

"Because I was with District Twelve, rather than Two," Nemesis reminded him. He already thought she was a traitor, his thoughts only strengthened by the way she was far closer to Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss rather than her own former-Mentors and Tributes.

Peeta shot his closest friend a look, "Nemesis, you are one of the strongest, smartest—"

Nemesis nudged Peeta off the bed. He landed on the floor and the Blaze woman flipped onto her stomach to smirk at him, "Flattery gets you nowhere, darling."

The blonde co-Victor of Twelve laughed, flopping onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, "I'm not kidding, Nem. When I first met you, I thought you were one of the most interesting people on the planet. Obviously, Cato sees it too."

"Let's not talk about this anymore." Nemesis helped her fellow Victor up to lay beside her. "Are you and Katniss, you know, _together_?"

Peeta blushed beet-red. He and Katniss had grown close since they won the Games but they had faked their romance. Peeta had only fell harder for Katniss during that time but they had never truly spoken about it. Maybe Katniss felt the same, maybe she didn't.

"I don't know."

"Find out soon," Nemesis advised. She just wanted Peeta to be happy and she wasn't sure that Katniss was ever going to be able to offer that. Her hand sought his, "Peeta, I want you to find someone who you love wholeheartedly and loves you wholeheartedly in return. I love Katniss, she's my best friend, but I'm not sure she'll love you like you love her until she's ready. And she may never be."

Peeta sighed. Nemesis was right. He had noticed it – the way that Katniss retreated from him when she believed they had grown too close and the way that she seemed to hold a love for her childhood friend, Gale, who loved her in return.

Nemesis twisted her head to kiss Peeta's temple, "She loves you, don't get me wrong. But she may never tell you. Don't lose faith in her, Peeta, Katniss is just confused."

Peeta sighed again, a long, heartbroken sound. "There seems to be quite a few women who are _confused_ in my life right now."

The redhead beside him snickered and squeezed Peeta's hand, allowing him to curl up into her side and fall into easy sleep, free of nightmares for another night. He reminded her of a child: young and innocent when he slept and Nemesis really wished that Peeta and Katniss _were_ really innocent and free from the pain of the Games. And if Cato or Clove won, they would return just as damaged as the young man beside her.

Nemesis waited until the boy's breathing evened out and then she finally admitted her thoughts aloud.

"I really am confused. I don't want to hurt Cato because…for some _insane_ reason, I'm scared that I'm going to feel like I'm hurting myself."

 **XXXXX**

Cato stared up at the ceiling of his room, haphazardly sprawled over his bed.

Brutus stuck in head through the gap in the door after knocking briefly, "Can't sleep?"

The blonde Tribute shook his head and folded his arms over his broad chest, "No. I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, get rid of it," Brutus instructed bluntly. The bald Victor fixed his stern gaze on Cato. "You don't need any distractions in the Games. I assume that it's got something to do with a woman and I hope it's not that ditz from One."

The Hadley man shot up, into a seating position, "No! Not _her_." His lip curled. "But it is a woman and she won't be a distraction. She's more…motivation."

Brutus hummed. "Maybe Nemesis was right about you." Cato gulped, feeling a weird type of heat burn in his chest at the mention of Nemesis. "You have potential." The Victor turned to leave before he remembered something, "I almost forgot. Nemesis will be taking over private training for you and Clove. Try to sleep; that Phoenix is quite the taskmaster."

The Victor left and Cato flopped back onto the bed with a quiet groan.

Private training. With _Nemesis Blaze_.

He shoved his face into the pillow, annoyed by his own hormonal tendencies. Forgetting about Nemesis and her touch was going to be a lot harder now. But, _honestly_ , what had he expected when a woman of such incredible beauty and strength was what was keeping him awake at night?

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **I honestly don't even know what happened in this chapter. But...there is the beginning of a romance between Cato and Nemesis. It also shows what lengths Nemesis is willing to go to, to ensure that everyone she loves stays alive. Even if it means breaking a teenage boy's heart after seducing the crap outta him.**

 **The beginning of the story will be _The Hunger Games_ and to be honest, might be a bit boring and then Part Two will be _Catching Fire._**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think!**

 **~ Raven**


End file.
